


moral of the story

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Background Harry x Ginny, Bittersweet, Breakup, Broken Engagement, Engagement, F/M, Falling Out of Love, No Bashing, Sad, Short Chapters, Songfic, The Golden Trio, We Love And Respect the Weasleys in This Household, kind of, like really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*At Hogwarts, Hermione thought that she and Ron were meant to be. Years later, they're engaged. She falls a little more out of love with him every day. This is the story of two people slowly drifting apart. Spoiler alert: it's sad."Some people fall in love with the wrong people sometimes." - AsheBased off of Moral of the Story by Ashe. Canon compliant, excluding the epilogue.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> In the media, it often seems like breakups come after huge arguments or someone cheating. I feel like people forget that sometimes, you can just fall out of love with someone, no huge event required. This story is about two people falling out of love, bit by bit.
> 
> discontinued because i no longer vibe with it.

Hermione sat cross-legged on the grass outside the Burrow, overlooking hills and blue sky. The clouds floated across the horizon, looking lighter than Hermione could remember feeling in a long time. She looked down at her hand, toying with the ring on her finger.

She remembered when Ron had given it to her. She had been overjoyed-- the boy she’d been head over heels for really wanted her. Not Lavender, not anyone else. Her.

_After the Battle of Hogwarts, she and Ron had gone near the Black Lake to talk about the kiss they shared hours before._

_“Did you mean it?” Hermione asked, eyebrows drawn together._

_“Of course I did,” Ron answered, pulling her into an embrace, “if you haven’t noticed, I’m crazy about you, Hermione.”_

_Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. She looked up at him, “I’m crazy about you, too, Ron.”_

_Ron grinned and leaned down, bringing his lips to hers._

_They stayed down by the lake for what felt like forever, sharing emotions and declarations of love._

Hermione didn’t know where they’d gone wrong.

She knew that they’d never been a perfect match, but opposites attract, right?

She sighed. Maybe they were just too different. Maybe that’s why it just wasn’t working between them. But maybe it was her. Maybe she wasn’t attentive enough. Maybe, if she tried a bit harder, put a bit more effort into their relationship, they could make it work. They had to make it work, for their sakes and the sake of everyone around them. God, how awkward would visits to the Burrow be if she and Ron ended things? Would she even be welcomed there? Would the Weasleys stop talking to her? She couldn’t handle losing them-- any of them.

She resolved to make things work. For everyone’s sake.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and, well, not-so-sweet date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know; all of the chapters in this fic will be really short.

“Isn’t this nice?” Hermione asked, reaching across the table to grasp Ron’s hand in her own.

“Yeah, it is.” He smiled at her, but it looked tired. Forced, even.

They were at a wizarding restaurant, sharing a meal. They hadn’t been going on as many dates as they used to, so Hermione thought a good way to rekindle their love would be to start going on dates again. So far, it… hadn’t been working.

Hermione changed tactics. She grinned mischievously, “Hey, what do you say we go to a bar after this? We could get drunk and have some dumb, simple fun like we used to.”

Ron grimaced, “I’d love to, but I’ve got an auror meeting tomorrow morning. I can’t be hung over. Sorry, love.”

Hermione’s chest constricted, a little bit. “No, of course, that’s OK. I understand. Another time, then.”

“Yeah,” Ron said, “another time.”

‘Another time’ never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter :)


	3. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione try to do something together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been so long since i updated this! i completely forgot that it existed.

They bought a house together. It was small, but it was comfortable. She liked it. She thought Ron did, too. 

Hermione remembered how her grandparents painted their first house, and how cute and romantic she had found the story when they first told it to her. 

She found Ron in the kitchen, snacking on something or another.

“Let’s paint the house.” She grinned, “My grandparents did it when they bought their first home, and they said it was loads of fun.”

Ron gave her a lopsided smile, “Alright, then. Let’s do it.”

“What color?” She asked, “I don’t want anything too outlandish.”

“How about burgundy?” He suggested. “We could pay homage to our Gryffindor roots.”

“No offence, Ron, but no way.” She’d meant it to come off as joking, but she could see that Ron bristled a bit.

“Let me know if you’ve got a better idea, then.” He said, passive aggressively.

“Well maybe I have!” She replied, equally passive aggressively. “How about a nice medium brown?”

“Yeah, that sounds alright.” Ron conceded.

They bought the paint and began to paint the exterior of their home. 

Ron was busy painting around a window when Hermione came up behind him. “Make sure you don’t get it on the glass,” she said, “why haven’t you put masking tape around it? You need to do that.”

“I’m doing fine without it, thanks.”

“Are you, thought?” She scrutinized his work. “There’s a bit right here. That line would be straight if you’d just put the damn masking tape on.”

“For the love of God, Hermione, will you let me do what I need to do here? Enough nagging.”

Her eyebrows rose in annoyance, “Don’t you take that tone with me, Ronald.”

He ran a paint-covered hand through his hair, leaving streaks of brown on his head. “I’m not taking a tone with you, I’m just asking you to let me do this how I want. I don’t need you standing over my shoulder, correcting every mistake I make.”

“Fine,” she said, “I’ll just go back over there,” she gestured to the area she had previously been painting, “sorry to be a bother.”

“You’re not a bother,” he began, but she had already started walking back. He sighed and went back to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> come hang out with me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/han-man


End file.
